mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/7 Polêmicas e Censuras de MLP (por WaxingCrescent)
Vooooooocê está lendo o Treta Wiki e vamos direto pras notícias: O WaxingCrescent da MLP Wiki gerou o maior furdúncio na própria wiki quando resolveu fazer uma matéria do "7" ao invés de trazer a Parte 9 de Red Fields, ele disse: "Fui falar das polêmicas de MLP e olha no que deu.", enquanto isso: O War Brony trouxe a preview do episódio The Fault in Our Cutie Mark e foi alfinetado pelos colegas da wiki... Tá bom, essa foi uma versão tosca do Treta News. Mas é isso mesmo, resolvi trazer mais uma matéria do "7" porque estava com vontade de falar da série novamente, porque nem só de Red Fields vive essa wiki (na verdade, nem vive e nem devia viver.), mas basicamente, quero falar de assuntos que causaram polêmicas que envolvem a nossa amada série. Essa foi uma ideia que surgiu no "7 Erros da Hasbro - Topico 5", quando falei da polêmica da Derpy. Eu perguntei se vocês gostariam de uma matéria sobre isso e vocês deram bandeira verde, então aqui estou para falar desse assunto. Nota: Estou fazendo uma junção de censuras com polêmicas para completar 7 coisas para falar nessa matéria fazer um mesclado de vários assuntos. Se você quiser ver meus últimos blogues, aqui estão: *7 Coisas Para Não se Esperar da Hasbro *7 Coisas que eu Gosto em MLP: FiM *7 Erros da Hasbro *Top 10 Piores Títulos BR (1ª - 5ª Temporada) Bora: 1 - MLP Passa uma Imagem Ruim Para seu Público thumb|300pxEssa é bem antiga e talvez seja a primeira polêmica envolvendo My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, que surgiu na época do primeiro episódio. Lauren Faust recebeu críticas onde acusaram a série de passar uma imagem ruim para seu público, tais como racismo e homofobia. Em um blogue na época, disseram que MLP ensina as seguintes coisas: *''Pôneis brancos são os líderes, enquanto os pôneis negros são servos. (Referindo à Celestia ser do bem, enquanto Luna é do mal, também sobre guarda reais cinzas estarem ao pé do trono de Celestia.) *''Você vai superar qualquer obstáculo com número de amigos, então pode parar de estudar. ''(Twilight indo até Ponyville para fazer amigas e deixando seus estudos em Canterlot.) *''Garotas que usam arco-íris são 'machas'. ''(As atitudes de Rainbow Dash.) *''Você precisa de um monarca, dono de um poder supremo, para lhe dizer o que fazer. (''Celestia orientando Twilight.) Então Lauren Faust rebateu as acusações com as seguintes respostas: *''As cores dos pôneis não são para determinar raças, visto que há pôneis de várias cores aleatórias como: vermelho, verde, azul, etc. As raças do show são os pôneis terrestres, pégasos e unicórnios e ambos são tratados de maneira igual. Celestia e Luna tem as respectivas cores apra representar apenas o dia e a noite. E os guardas reais cinzas não foram intencionais, já que eles trabalham para a realeza e são pagos por isso. *''No primeiro episódio, Twilight era uma personagem mergulhada nos estudos e sem interesse em se socializar. Mas como socializar é algo importante e saudável para qualquer um, sua mentora a encorajou a fazer amigos. Nos episódios seguintes, ela tem uma vida mais equilibrada, mesclando seu tempo entre seus amigos e os estudos.'' *''Rainbow Dash tem a crina nas cores do arco-íris por causa de seu nome e porque ela é muito interessada em esportes, principalmente voar. Ela é apenas uma tomboy e em nenhum momento sua orientação sexual é revelada. Existem uma grande variedade de tomboys heterossexuais e dizer que todas são lésbicas é algo injusto.'' *''Celestia é retratada apenas como a mentor da personagem principal, sua professora. Ela é uma figura de autoridade e até um pouco de "mãe substituta". Celestia apenas deu instruções para Twilight, mostrando que é alguém entendida e estar ligada diretamente à sua criação.'' Particularmente eu acho isso tudo besteira. Nenhuma dessas "mensagens" foram passadas para mim, já que eu não senti nada disso que foi dito. Eu só falei o básico aqui, mas se quiserem acompanhar a matéria completa por Lauren Faust, aqui está: My Little NON-Homophobic, NON-Racist, NON-Smart-Shaming Pony: A Rebuttal (em inglês). 2 - Polêmica de Feeling Pinkie Keen thumb|left|300pxTodos conhecem o episódio Feeling Pinkie Keen, aquele episódio onde é apresentado o sexto sentido de Pinkie Pie, onde ela pressente algumas coisas com pequenos tiques. Mas será que sabem que o episódio se envolveu em uma polêmica bastante tensa? A base para treta é a mensagem final do episódio, onde Twilight diz: "É com alegria que relato que percebo agora que há coisas maravilhosas neste mundo que não têm explicação, mas nem por isso são menos verdadeiras. Isso significa que temos que escolher acreditar nelas, e às vezes é preciso uma amiga pra nos mostrar o caminho.". Muitos criticaram o fato que, no episódio, Twilight passou boa parte do tempo agindo com cinismo contra o Sentido Pinkie e, no final, ela apenas se conforma dizendo que precisa apenas "ter fé" para certas coisas que não tem explicação. Com isso, foram feitas associações que o episódio passava uma mensagem relacionada à religião, onde as pessoas são movidas pela fé e Twilight seria uma espécie de "ateu", que não acredita nas coisas movidas pela fé, mas que no final acabou se conformando. Lauren Faust também respondeu à isso dizendo que não foi intencional que o episódio passasse esse tipo de mensagem, e lamentando que as pessoas tivessem entendido-o dessa forma. Sinceramente, tem gente que vê problematização em tudo. Feeling Pinkie Keen foi o primeiro episódio que assisti de MLP (em 2012) e eu nunca vi o episódio dessa forma, com essa mensagem. Só fui conhecer essa polêmica em 2014 e então fui colocar sentido, mas mesmo assim acho que tudo não passa de besteira também. Vocês podem ver a polêmica completa e mais detalhada aqui: Feeling Pinkie Keen Controversy (em inglês). 3 - Derpy thumb|300pxÉ claro que mais uma vez tenho que falar sobre o caso da Derpy que gerou um grande furdúncio na internet Maldito Fluffy. Derpy, que após um erro de animação, foi uma personagem de fundo que explodiu na graça dos fãs. Então, no episódio The Last Roundop, foi feito o primeiro fanservice idiota (como todos fanservices) papel falado da personagem, mas que deu muita dor de cabeça para os produtores. Na cena em si, Derpy é apresentada como uma personagem atrapalhada e aparentemente com problemas, visto que ela tinha uma voz estranha e olhos muito tortos. Tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, mas alguns associaram isso à uma ofensa para as pessoas com algum tipo de deficiência. Então a Hasbro acabou por retirar o episódio do ar para refazer a cena e lançá-lo novamente. Podiam ter retirado esse episódio para sempre, maldito 4/10. Na nova cena, Derpy aparece com a voz normal e com os olhos menos tortos, assim mostrando que era apenas uma personagem atrapalhada. Mesmo que, no geral, os fãs não aceitam, é por causa desse caso que o nome oficial da personagem é Muffins e não Derpy. A verdade deve ser que eu que sou burro e acabo por não perceber as coisas, porque novamente eu não vi nada de mais nessa cena (Eu vi o episódio original legendado antes de saber da polêmica). Como eu disse, as pessoas gostam de problematizar demais as coisas. Se quiserem comparar a primeira cena e a cena alterada: LINK 4 - Polêmicas e Censuras BR thumb|left|300pxAgora vamos falar sobre as polêmicas que aconteceram em solo HUE HUE BR. O G4 é, com certeza, a geração mais madura de My Little Pony (Mas ainda não deixa de ser uma série infantil), talvez pelo motivo das gerações anteriores serem mais infantis, o Discovery Kids aceitou ter a nova série de MLP no canal. Mas como o DK é um canal bastante infantil, algo que sempre deixou os fãs da dublagem aflitos é se alguma cena e/ou episódio ia ser cortada(o) e/ou censurada(o). Várias cenas de vários episódios foram cortadas, mas não há nada de errado com elas, elas simplesmente vão para o limbo para cumprirem o tempo de episódio + comerciais, normalmente é de 30 minutos na DK. Mas temos casos de episódios completos que tiveram problemas em serem lançados: O mais famoso aconteceu com o episódio 5 da 1ª Temporada, Griffon the Brush-off, que foi ameaçado ser banido (não só no Brasil, mas em toda América Latina), onde o episódio estava sendo acusado de ter cenas envolvendo lesbianismo e/ou bullying, mas nada disso foi confirmado e o episódio foi lançado após o episódio 14 da 1ª Temporada aqui. Outro caso estranho de episódio que ameaçou ser banido foi o encerramento da 1ª Temporada, The Best Night Ever. No twitter, a DK respondeu um fã dizendo que a temporada ia ser finalizada com 25 episódios, então estava sendo sugerido que o episódio 26 tinha ido para o limbo, mas após 21 dias, ele foi lançado normalmente no DK infelizmente. Os motivos dessa ameaça de banimento nunca foram revelados. Mais detalhes: LINK Mas se acham que a DK fica só ameaçando banir os episódio, e acabam lançando mais tarde, estão enganados, porque até hoje não sabemos o motivo que levaram a DK a banir completamente o episódio 12 da 2ª Temporada, Family Appreciation Day, o episódio dublado nunca foi lançado no DK e só está disponível no Netflix. Sobre Griffon the Brush-off, eu não vejo nada de lesbianismo no mesmo, é pura forçação de barra dos problematizadores. Mas se tratando de bullying, o episódio não escapa, porém não é nada grave, visto que as CMC sofreram bullying da Tiara e da Spoon em vários outros episódios seguintes. Em The Best Night Ever eu não consigo ver nada que tenha levado o episódio a correr o risco de ser banido. Se eu fosse responsável pelo lançamento do episódio, eu ia baní-lo, porque eu achei ele muito ruim. Já Family Appreciation Day, eu só consigo pensar duas coisas que baniram o episódio: O símbolo illuminati, mas isso bastava apenas cortar a cena, caso fosse problema, e as atitudes da Apple Bloom com a Granny Smith, já que a potra tinha vergonha de sua vó e isso realmente não era uma mensagem muito legal a ser passada para as crianças, mas não é motivo para ser banido, já que no episódio termina tudo bem. 5 - Censuras na Treehouse TV thumb|300pxE também é notícia (Tá bom, parei). Treehouse TV é um canal de TV a cabo do Canadá, onde sua programação é voltada para crianças entre 0 e 7 anos, semelhante ao DK. Em sua programação tem desenhos como Peppa Pig, Os Backyardigans, Dora a Aventureira e, é claro, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Mas como todo mundo já sabe, MLP: FiM não é tão infantil assim, tendo um público alvo como 7 até 12 anos, basicamente. Por causa disso, a censura da Treehouse TV é rigorosa. Alguns episódios tiveram cenas censuradas, onde simplesmente a fala de um personagem é cortada por ter uma palavra com um teor forte para seu público. O caso mais conhecido é a censura da mesma palavra nos episódios Boast Busters e Party of One, Trixie chama Rainbow Dash de "loser", que significa "perdedora", e os objetos inanimados também se referem as manes como perdedoras, na festa maluca de Pinkie Pie. O caso mais recente (que eu conheço), é quando Starlight Glimmer chama os moradores da Vila da Igualdade de "fools", que significa "tolos". Porém não tem relato de nenhum episódio que foi totalmente banido da Treehouse TV (carece de fontes). Eu acho pura besteira, já que "perdedores" e "tolos" não são são palavras tão pesadas, mas cada um tem suas regras e o que acham melhor exibir para seu público. Eles deviam se preocupar com a exibição de Thomas e Seus Amigos, aquele desenho não é de Deus. 6 - Cidra italiana thumb|left|300pxNão sei qual é a treta que a Itália tem com a cidra e motivo que eles não conseguiram tratar ela de uma forma que não gerasse polêmica. Muitas brincadeiras na fandom se referem à cidra com alguma bebida alcoólica, mas claramente é perceptível que se trata apenas de uma simples bebida de maçã. Mas a Itália não reagiu bem ao principal episódio onde a cidra é abordada, The Super Speedy Cider Squeeze 6000, então eles simplesmente passaram a navalha no mesmo e o episódio nunca foi exibido no país. Já no episódio Bats!, na cena onde Rainbow Dash menciona sobre a cidra com Applejack, essa sequência de falas foi simplesmente cortada do episódio. Isso tudo leva a crer que os italianos realmente ligaram a cidra com bebida alcoólica. Poxa Itália, vocês tem a opening mais linda de MLP, e tretaram com dois dos meus 10 episódios favoritos. Estou decepcionado com vocês. ;-; Se não me engano, a Grã Bretanha também baniu o TSSCS6k pelo mesmo motivo, mas não tenho certeza. 7 - Turquia vs. Censura thumb|300pxÉ provável que a Turquia seja o país que mais passou a navalha da censura nos episódios de MLP. Para quem não sabe, a Turquia é um país euro-asiático onde a religião predominante é o islã, ou seja, boa parte de seus moradores são muçulmanos Crescent também é cultura. Então, por apresentar uma série originada em países onde a crença predominante é outra completamente diferente, é normal que a série passasse por alguns cortes, visto que o islamismo é bastante radical Allahu Akbar. Uma das censuras foi no episódio A Dog and Pony Show, quando Spike fica imaginando uma cena onde ele salva Rarity dos Cães-Diamantes, os turcos simplesmente cortaram o momento que Spike quase beija Applejack, por causa de seu sonho acordado. Em Green Isn't Your Color, também é cortado as cenas que Spike diz gostar de Rarity. Já em The Best Night Ever, algumas partes da Rarity em At the Gala são cortadas quando ela se refere à encontrar seu príncipe no baile. Outra censura foi no episódio Read it and Weep, eles cortaram as cenas de Screwy. E em Putting Your Hoof Down, quando Angel acerta um tabefe no rosto de Fluttershy, essa cena foi simplesmente cortada. Mas também a Turquia tem quatro episódios que foram para o limbo, nunca sendo exibidos. Eles são: Bridle Gossip, talvez por causa da "feitiçaria" abordada no episódio, ou talvez por racismo, vai saber; Feeling Pinkie Keen, talvez pelo mesmo motivo que eu disse no tópico 2; The Show Stoppers, por um motivo que não faço a menor ideia; e Hearts and Hooves Day, porque foi visto anteriormente que eles não gostam de cenas relacionados à interesses amorosos, então o episódio, que aborda esse assunto, foi podado completamente. Bom, não sou de julgar a crença dos outros depois eles me explodem. Mesmo achando que são motivos completamente bobos, é a cultura deles, então fazer o quê?! - Então é isso mesmo, aqui vai finalizando mais um "7". Deu um pouco de trabalho fazer essa matéria, mas espero que gostem e também possam estar me recompensando com seus comentários dizendo o que acharam Quem pediu esse blogue e não comentar, vai ser isento de ler a última Parte de RF, só não sei como farei isso. Estarei trazendo RF normalmente no próximo dia programado, Terça-feira. Fiz um pequeno update no tópico 3 do "7 Coisas para não esperar da Hasbro". Se quiserem ver: LINK Um abraço para todos e...Até a próximaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chega de referências ao Treta News. Categoria:Entradas em blogues